The Last Song
by EmilieTheFangirl
Summary: Nina Martin never wanted to have any kind of contact with her father again. But when her Gran ships her off to England for the summer to spend time with him, she never thought her summer would end up like this. Kind of AU. Based off The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks.
1. Prologue

_The Last Song_

**Heyyyy! So one of my besties came up to me at school a few days ago and was like, "When I'm finished reading this I'm going to let you borrow it!" The book was The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks. I was so excited to read it after I got a sample of it on my nook, I just bought it! It was a really amazing story, (and I suggest reading it if you haven't already!) so I was thinking about writing a House of Anubis version of it! So let me know what you think about it! And this is like my first time writing in the 3****rd**** person POV so sorry if it sucks:(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or The Last Song**

As she stared out her bedroom window, Nina Martin thought about the summer she had had. It was the best summer she had ever experienced, yet the worst she had ever had to live through. She had been arrested, she had been betrayed, and she had fallen in love. Nina wondered if Pastor Sweet was already at the church, but she assumed that he was. She'd been awake for about an hour and was lost in thought until her brother Mick came bursting through the door.

"You doing ok?" He asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I care about you," Nina didn't reply to that. "Also, Gran wants to talk to you."

With that, Mick left his sister to sit alone in her room until her Gran came to check up on her.

"How ya doing sweetie?"

"I've screwed up Gran,"

"With your father?" 

"With everything that happened."

"You know I never really heard how all of this happened from the beginning," Her grandmother started.

"Mick said something about turtles?" Nina chuckled slightly.

"No. Not even close. Even though I wasn't there when it happened, in my opinion it started with the fire."

"Well sweetheart, we have time."

Once her Gran said that, Nina knew she was in for a long, long ride.

**So what did ya think? I know its short but it's the prologue soooooo ya. If you like it and I continue, the chapters will be longer!:) So, review!**

**~EmiGrace99**


	2. Chapter 1

_The Last Song Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or The Last Song**

Nina slouched in the front seat of the car her grandmother rented, wishing her life was over. She was being forced to spend the summer with her two brothers Mick and Jerome, and the father she hadn't spoken to in three years. After her parents got a divorce four years ago, Nina's mom got custody of her and Jerome while her dad got custody of Mick. Then, three years ago her mom died in a car crash and she had been living with her Gran, along with Jerome, ever since.

Nina wouldn't have minded as much if her father lived in just another state in America. But no. He had to live in England, half way across the freaking world. An eight hour flight, a four hour train ride and a forty five minute car ride.

Another thing that was bothering Nina; her Gran was playing the CD of one of her piano recitals. She _hated_ having to listen to it. After her parents divorced, Nina swore that she would never play the piano again. Or sing. Nina's father, Steve, had taught her how to play when she was four. Nina knew her father would ask her to play, and Nina knew that she would refuse.

"So you're not the least bit excited?" Gran asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Because, you haven't seen your father and brother in 3 years. They used to mean something to you."

"Yeah. Used. Past tense, as in, I don't give a crap about them now."

"Nina Maree Martin don't you say that. You know that you love them and that they love you."

"Would you turn that stupid thing off? I hate listening to it."

When Nina's Gran just left the CD playing, Nina just turned the volume off herself.

"What are you doing? I like hearing you play."

"I don't"

Nina's Gran just decided to just not talk to her granddaughter so she wouldn't piss Nina off more than she already was. Jerome hadn't said anything the whole car ride either.

"So, Jerome, are you excited to see your dad again?" Gran asked.

"Ya, I haven't seen him in forever!"

"Well I'm glad at least one of you are," Nina rolled her eyes at that comment. "You know there's a carnival tonight? You should ask your dad to take you."

"Will there be a ferris wheel?" Jerome asked excitedly.

"I would imagine there would be." Jerome whispered "Yes!" to himself, getting even more anxious.

While Jerome and Gran were talking, Nina was texting her best friend from America, Amber. Amber had moved to America from England to go to school, they had meet about a year ago and became best friends. They were very different, Nina was going through some dumb, goth, moody stage, while Amber was super girly.

**(Nina Bold, ****Amber Underlined Bold)**

**Hey uuu, hows it goin?**

**Crappy**

**Well at least I'll be there in August for my sister's wedding.**

**I wish u were here now**

**I know! I really miss u!**

**I miss u 2 Ambs. Call me and txt me every night!**

**Will do!**

As soon as they pulled up into their father's driveway, Mick was already running out the door.

Nina's father lived on the beach, in a very old beach house that he had lived in when he was younger, since her father grew up in England, moved to America, and then moved back to England after the divorce.

Mick was one year older than Nina. Eighteen. Nina would turn eighteen July 7th, then she'd be a legal adult. Something she was very much looking forward to. Jerome had turned ten in May.

"Nina!" Mick yelled, his arms wide open and engaging her into a huge, suffocating hug.

"Hi Mick," Nina said flatly.

After Mick let go of Nina, he went straight for his little brother, who was just as excited to see him as Mick was.

As Gran carried Nina's bags into the house for her, Mick guided Nina and Jerome into their father's beach house.

Once they got inside, they found Gran and Nina's dad talking.

"Dad!" Jerome went running up to his father, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, sport, how ya been? I've miss you."

"I've missed you too. This place os awesome dad! I can't believe you live here!"

"I'm glad you like it. How was the ride here?"

"Ok, Nina and Gran fought the whole time though." Jerome said sadly.

"They did? Well that's no fun."

"It was fun when I was egging them on."

Once Nina's father say her, he looked as happy as ever.

"Hey sweetie. It's great to see you again."

When Nina didn't reply, he Gran nudged her.

"Nina, your father is talking to you. Don't be rude. Say something."

"Alright, how 'bout as long as I'm here, you won't see me playing that stupid piano."

"Nina!" Gran exclaimed.

"What? I thought I should get it out of the way."

"No, mom, it's ok. Nina, you don't have to play the piano if you don't want to."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nina finally said something, "I'm going for a walk."

Before anyone could protest, Nina was out the door, ready to explore where she'd be spending the next few months.

**Okkk, what did ya think? Fabian will be in the next chapter! I'll update soon! Review!**

**~EmiGrace99**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all(: Alright, I know it's been like, 5 or 6 months since I've updated anything and I apologize SO much! For one, I didn't have a laptop I could do this on, and Middle School is absolutely crazy! I'm only 13 and I started Middle School a few weeks after I updated my last story. I tried really hard to but right after school the first 6 weeks I had volleyball, then about 2 weeks after that's had basketball. But now I don't have any more sports coming up until next school year, (I REFUSE to do track) so I should be able to write more! **

**And omg I can't believe it's been almost a year since I updated this story! But I was watching the movie last night and it inspired me to continue. So, sorry for the rant, but I'm only going to do a little to see if you guys want me to continue, so I guess I'll just start from here!**

**Nina's POV**

The feeling of sand rubbing up against my feet through my sandals was actually kind of relaxing, ignoring the sound of mindless people ranting over the fact summer had finally come.

I didn't know where I was going so I decided to stop at a nearby smoothie stand. Once I paid, I kept walking, following the crowd of people.

The icy cold smoothie felt great on my throat through the beating hot sun. I'll admit, I get distracted pretty easily, and I didn't realize anything was wrong until I felt my smoothie splatter on me and my booty hit the ground.

I realized I had accidentally walked right onto a Boy's Beach Volleyball game and run right into one of the players.

He helped me up and we looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The boy, who's named seemed to be Fabian by all of the screams from the crown and his teammate, had a concerned look on his face.

"Well, I'd much rather drink my milkshake than wear it but I'm fine."

'Milkshake? It was a smoothie dumbass.'

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you."

"Yeah, well, you got lucky. Just forget it." I started walking away, mixed feels gushing through me about what just happened.

"Hey, I really am sorry." He said, as he totally ignored the game a followed me."

"Didn't we just do this?"

"Let me buy you another shirt, it's the least I could do."

"Yeah, I'm good," Okay, he obviously can't figure out I want him to leave me the hell alone.

"C'mon, I'm just showing some southern hospitality!" Southern?

"Oh really? Is that what they call hitting on strangers now?" I grin, slightly because what I just said actually amused me.

"Okay, I really have no interest in buying you a new shirt. I'm just here so the other team can catch a breather. I'm basically giving them an opportunity to _possibly_ win."

I look up at him squinting, the height difference larger than I thought.

"Wow, pushy _and _conceded."

"Why don't you come watch?" He said, very flirtatiously in my opinion.

"I'll pass." Without saying another word, I walked pass him, trying to process exactly what just happened.

**Alright guys, that's all I'm gonna do for tonight, I'm sorry it's so short but I'm really tired and I still have homework. If I do continue I WILL make the chapters longer! Review, should I continue? Let me know!**

**~Emilie**


End file.
